The Legend of Zelda
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: This is a Live-Action movie/ story. Check it out! A/N: This is not real! Just my imagination!
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Legend

After the Universal Studio Screenplay fades out, a blaze of fire is burning and covers most of the screen. A female voice narrates the entire scene. (**voiced by Amanda Bynes**)

"_Legend has it that a great war occured for a treasure that could change a person's life forever. Many people fought for this treasure to take over the entire land in which they call Hyrule._" People are shown fighting with swords and shields and started slicing each other. "_Hyrule was created long ago by three goddesses. They were Din, Farore, and Nayru._" Scene changes to three woman flying in the sky, covered in gold. "_They created Hyrule using their special powers. Din created the land and sea. Farore created life on the land. And Nayru blessed the land by giving it order. The goddesses then return to the heavens leaving behind their most powerful treasure._"Din, Farore, and Nayru blast off into the skies and made a bright light. The light dims and reveals three triangles spinning clockwise. "_The Triforce. Contains the three powers of the goddesses: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. These powers were given to the three people chosen. No one knows where they are. But where ever they are, only one hero will stop the one with Power and save the land of Hyrule from destruction. Welcome to the Legend of Zelda!_"

**Universal Studios Films present**

**a John D. Schofield Production**

**a Andrezej Bartkowiak Film**

**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

As the title fades, it shows a peaceful village with children running around, playing. There was watermill (or whatever those things are called with a big wheel that spins, carrying water). This is Ordon Village.

**Wil Wheaton: Link  
Amanda Bynes: Princess Zelda  
Aiden Gillen: Lord Ganondorf  
Kay Panabaker: Nova**

There were two guys arguing about something as one guy was pointing at the lake with a fishing spear. Another was checking out pumpkins as the same children run by. "Hey! Don't run over my pumpkins!!"

**Thomas G. Waites: Rusl  
Robin Wright-Penn: Uli  
Nathan Gamble: Colin  
Taylor Momsen: Ilia  
Daveigh Chase: Malon  
Jonah Bobo: Talo  
Sloane Momsen: Beth**

A cat comes out of a house and walks over to the lake, stalking the fish. The camera leaves the village and enters into the Faron Woods.

**Jackie Chan: Renado  
Melinda Clarke: Nabooru  
Kenneth Mars: Auru  
Brad Pitt: Shad  
Christy Carlson Romano: Ashei  
Tom Cruise: Ashton**

The Faron Woods were beautiful. All the trees stood very close together and the sunlight was barely coming through. We come to a spring as we see two men sitting in front of the spring.

**Based on the video game series, "The Legend of Zelda" created by Shigeru Miyamoto**

**Produced by: John D. Schofield**

**Directed by Andrzej Bartkowiak**

**(FYI: Nathan Gamble, Sloane Momsen, and some of the child stars I listed are real! I didn't make them up)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Link and the People of Ordon Village

"Tell me Link, do you feel anything strange as the night falls?" said the man next to the young 17 year old kid.

This kid had dirty blonde, almost gold, hair. He had blue eyes and looked rather cute for some of you girl readers out there. (I know Wil Wheaton doesn't have blue eyes. Besides, he can hardly tell what color eyes he has). His name was Link. On his right hand, was a strange tattoo of three triangles forming the Triforce symbol.

**A/N: Link is right handed in this movie/ story. He's usually left handed but since the Wii system came out and you can only hold the Wii-Remote with your right hand, Nintendo changed Link from left hand to right-hand. Of course, you know that already if you played the Wii version of Twilight Princess.**

Link looks the man. This man was Rusl who had blonde hair as well, a beard and carried a sword on his back.

"It seems that whenever night falls, I get this strange feeling about the world out there. Like a strange disturbance. I guess I'm over reacting huh?" Rusl chuckled as Link smiled. "Well, I guess we better hit the sack, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," said Rusl as he and Link got up. They dusted themselves off and walked over to Link's steed, Epona. Epona had a lot of crap on her back, possibly from Link and Rusl's collection. Link grabbed Epona's harness and they walked through the Faron Woods and onto the bridge.

"By the way Link, I'm making a delivery to Hyrule Castle Town tomorrow night," Rusl announced to Link as they continued to walk along the bridge. "It seems they are running low on pumpkins and goat cheese. I never knew our pumpkins and cheese would go so fast," Rusl chuckled. "Anyway, how would you like to help me make this delivery?" Link smiled and nodded. "Good, meet at the entrance to Hyrule Field tomorrow night at 6:00. In the mean time, you must get some sleep."

They came to the other side of the bridge as Rusl locked the gate. The two came to Rusl's family, Uli, Colin, and their baby daughter, Mia. Rusl rubs Colin's head as Colin smiles at Link. Link smiles back as he climbed up into his tree house. Colin had Epona walk back to her sleeping spot and ran off to his family. Link looked towards the forest, wondering what the outside world is going to be like. He looked back at his house and opened the door. He stepped in and closed the door.

"HEY LINK!!!!!"

Link opened his eyes and looked at the window. Sunlight is shining through the curtains, revealing that it is morning. Link gets up and stretches his arms. He then leaves his house and looks down to see his friend, Fado.

"Hey Link! I need your help again! My goats are out of their pens again. Can you get Epona and help wrangle those goats in for me?" Fado asked. Link nodded. "Thanks! Hurry up!"

Fado ran off as Link got down from his house. He walked over to Epona's spot but noticed that Epona was missing. Link looked around and saw a trail of hoof prints leading towards the Faron Woods. He followed the hoof prints and they led him to a the Ordona Spring. There he saw Epona and his childhood friend, Illia.

Illia saw him and said, "I apologize for taking your horse away without letting you know Link. She was looking dirty so I gave her a small bath," Illia dried her hands with a towel. "Epona is all set Link. Please go easy on her. I don't want her to get injured."

**Song: Kokiri Forest (Revised)**

Link nodded and hopped on Epona's saddle. He then trotted off back to Ordon Village. He entered into the village and looked around. The same kids were running around the village, one guy was checking out a bee's nest, the same cat came out of the house and went towards the lake to stalk the fish. Link even saw Rusl and his family out and about. Rusl was trying out a new sword he made as he was swinging it around. Uli was feeding Mia as Colin saw Link and ran up to him.

"Hi Link!"

Rusl heard him and stopped what he was doing.

"Morning Link! I see you're off to help Fado with his work. Well have fun and make sure those goats don't leave their pens," Rusl offered advice as Link nodded and stared at the sword. Rusl noticed and smiled. "Ah I see you've noticed my new sword. You like it? I just finished it last night. Right now I'm testing it to see how strong it is," Rusl stopped at stared at the sword. "You know Link, someday, when you are strong enough, I might actually give this sword to you."

"Hey Link! When you're done with Fado's work, I want to show you something really cool Dad and I made!" Colin said.

Link nodded and kicked Epona. Epona responded and trotted away from Rusl and his family. Both trotted up to Fado as he heard them and turned around.

"There you are Link! Now I need your wrangling skills to gather up my goats. Will you do it?" Fado asked. Link nodded. "Good! Now, rang up 20 goats within the time limit. Go!"

Link kicked Epona started wrangling up the goats. He brought in 3 goats into the farm house.

"17 more to go!" Fado shouted. Link trotted around and had 5 goats in. "12!" Link also had to make sure the goats don't run away from him. 3 more ran in. "9!" 4 more. "5!" 3 . "2!" Finally Link brought the last two in. "Great job Link! 0:12 seconds!! That is a new record!" Fado screamed as he clapped his hands and ran to Link. "I'm proud of you Link! Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I can handle it from you!"

Link smiled happily and ran off back to the village on Epona. Link came down to the village and noticed Rusl and his family were gone. He ran up to their house and walked in. As he walked in, he only saw Uli with Mia.

"Oh Link, I see you're done with your chores," Uli said. Link walked up to her. "Where's Colin you asked? He's off with the other children, Talo and Beth. Although I can't understand why he hangs out with them. All they ever do is poke fun at him. Oh Link, I just remember, Colin said he wanted me to give this to you." Uli handed Link a fishing rod made by Colin himself. "Use it well Link. Colin made it all by himself."

Link nodded and walked out of the house. He decided to try out the fishing rod on the lake where the cat is. He throws the fishing line into the water and decided to wait. His fishing rod began to tug as he started to pull the fish out. He finally did as the fish started to flip around. The cat saw the fish, grabbed it and ran back to the house it came from. Link shrugged his shoulders and decided to find out what Colin, Beth, and Talo are up to.

**A/N: Malo is not in this movie/ story. Don't ask me why. I just decided to not put him in.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**: The Children and a Monkey

Link ran up the path towards his house when he saw Colin, Talo, and Beth starring at a scarecrow. Talo had some twig in his hand. Colin was the first to notice Link.

"Hey Link."

Talo and Beth heard Colin and turned to see Link.

"Hey Link, check out my Slingshot!" Talo shoved the twig up in front of Link's face.

Beth whacked Talo's arm and scold at him. "Don't shove that weapon up his face. I'm surprise Mom let you buy that dangerous thing."

"Actually, your mom doesn't know I took it," Talo snickered.

Beth became wide-eyed and shouted, "You stole it!"

Talo shushed her and said, "You tell her and my parents, and I'll be in BIG trouble."

Beth scoffed, as Colin said, "Weren't you going to show Link that Slingshot?"

"Shut up Colin!" Talo hissed, although he knew Colin was right. "Anyway, I've been testing this slingshot on that scarecrow but I kept missing him."

"Yeah, 12 times," Beth whispered.

Talo heard her and glared at her. He turned back to Link and said, "Maybe you should try it out."

Link takes the Slingshot and points it at the scarecrow. He takes a seed, pulls back, fires, and hits the scarecrow. Talo and Beth were astonished at Link's first shot.

"Alright Link, that was incredible!" Talo cheered.

"He's better than you are," Beth ruined Talo's excitement.

"Yeah, but can he hit those targets up in the trees?" Talo pointed to five targets in the trees.

Link somehow had confidence in him that he can knock all of those targets down. He pointed the Slingshot at them and shot them down. Beth and Talo cheered and were amazed at how Link performed.

"Nice work Link! Maybe you could teach me how to do that," Talo suggested.

"Yeah right," Beth said.

"Maybe you could also help us deal with the monkey problems we've been having," Talo added. Link was confused at what Talo said. "Yeah, you see, Ordon has been having problems with monkeys. They come into our village and steal our food! I think someone should do something about it."

"Like what?" Beth asked.

"I don't know," Talo shrugged.

Colin, being so quiet, looked around and saw a monkey not far from their location.

"Hey, isn't that a monkey?" he asked.

Talo looked, after hearing the word, "monkey", and saw that Colin was right. It was a monkey!

"Hey, that's the one whose been terrorizing our village!" Talo said. The monkey heard him and ran off. "Get back here!"

He ran after the monkey, pushing Colin down.

"Talo!" Beth shouted and ran after him.

Link looked at Colin, who was getting up from his fall.

"You better go after them, I'll tell Dad," Colin said and ran to the village.

Link nodded and ran after Talo and Beth, along with the monkey. He ran across the bridge and into Faron Woods. He saw Beth, who was exhausted from running after Talo.

"Hey Link, Talo went up ahead to chase the monkey. I can't go any further," Beth explained. "Be careful Link."

Link followed the trail of footprints. They lead to a dark tunnel. Link knew he couldn't see in there unless he had light.

"Hey there fella!" he heard a voice. Link turned around to see a guy with a funky hairdo. "My name is Coro. I understand you're following that kid and the monkey into that tunnel. Well, it's pretty dark in there and for that, you'll need a lantern," Coro takes out a lantern. "Here, take it, no charge! It's even full of oil."

Link takes the lantern and nods at Coro. He walks away just as Coro said, "If you run out of oil, I'll be happy to fill 'er up for you!"

Link nods again and runs into the tunnel. It was dark and damp, but not until Link takes out the lantern. It brightens the tunnel up a lot. Link looks around and sees a lot of rats and Deku Babas coming out to attack him. The only weapon he had was the Slingshot. He fires seeds at them and kills them. The Deku Baba turns into a stick and Link takes it as a melee weapon.

He walks out of the tunnel and into a misty area. He explores the area until he came across an open door. He walks through and he finds a road leading to a humongous tree. He follows the road and finds Talo and the monkey in a cage, together!

"Link, help us!" Talo screamed.

Link nodded and attacks the cage with the Deku stick. The cage breaks along with the stick. Talo and the monkey were free.

"Woo, thanks Link!" Talo said.

After a while, Link and Talo were walking out of the tunnel. Talo was explaining the whole story to Link.

"…it turns out that monkey meant no harm to us. She only steals our food in order to survive. Apparently, someone has been stealing her food supply. I wonder who?" Talo wondered. "Anyway, Link, when we get back home, please don't mention this to my father. He doesn't like it when I wander far into the woods without him. Will you promise not to tell?" Link nodded. "Thanks!"

Talo ran off just as Rusl walked in.

"Well, that sure was an experience huh Link?" Rusl asked. "Colin told me about this so I informed Talo's parents," Rusl went quiet for a second and then spoke again. "Anyway, it's almost time for us to leave for Hyrule Castle Town, Link. The wagon is almost ready. All I need is more pumpkins, cheese, and a helper to assist me if you know who I am talking about," Rusl said and laughed. "That's right, you! Now, go home and see if there is anything you want to bring and come back here by 6:00. The wagon will be near the entrance to Hyrule Field. Hurry back!"

Link nodded and ran back to Ordon Village. As he is going through his stuff, he packed a few Rupees in his bag, his Slingshot, and the Lantern. He came back to the entrance to Hyrule Field, only to find everyone from Ordon Village there to see him off. He came up to the wagon and found Talo mad and yelling at Colin.

"How you could tell Dad on me that I ran into the forest? You are such a tattle-tale!" Talo shouts at Colin.

"But I thought-," Colin squeaked.

"Don't even bother speaking to me, you squealer."

Colin remains silent as Beth walks up and pushes his head down and says, "Way to go, big mouth."

Colin rubs his head as Uli walks up to him, and places her hand on his shoulder. Rusl places a crate into the wagon and says, "Well, that's the last one!"

"Hold it!" says Bo, Mayor of Ordon. "You forgot one!"

Bo was referring to Link as Link walks up to the crowd.

"Of course," Rusl chuckled. "You ready to go Link?" Link nods and Rusl says, "Good, Hop on!"

"Be careful Link! So much for our promise earlier," Talo said, glaring at Colin.

Colin walks up and speaks to Link, "Hope you have fun at Hyrule Castle Town."

Ilia walks up and said to Link, "Please be careful and come home safely. I'll watch over Epona for you."

Link nods and hops onto the wagon. Rusl kisses Uli and Mia, rubs Colin's head, and gets into the wagon.

"May the great Spirit of Ordona guide you safely to Hyrule Castle Town," Uli said.

"Thanks dear," Rusl said and grabbed the reins.

He cracks the reins as the horses started to walk away and into Hyrule Field. Everyone started to wave goodbye to Link and Rusl.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: Hyrule Castle Town

**Song: Journey to Hyrule Castle Town (The Great Sea Revised)**

The scenery of Hyrule Field awed Link. He had never been outside of the forest before. The clear sky made Hyrule Field beautiful along with trees, open fields and everything. The wagon makes a turn to the right as Link and Rusl left the Faron Province and into the Eldin Province.

Rusl started to give Link info about Hyrule Field and where the paths lead.

"That path over there," Rusl points to the far right as the wagon turns, "leads to Kakariko Village. I'm not really sure about it but I heard it is at the base of Death Mountain. You see that huge mountain?" Link looks up to see a rather huge mountain and nods. "That is Death Mountain, home of the rock-eating tribe called Gorons. The Gorons are a friendly tribe and welcome us with open arms. I'm not sure what they supply but I heard they live on hot-spring water. The hot-spring water will heal you and rejuvenate your strength. Cool huh?" Link nodded.

They continued on through the path and after a while, they entered into a large portion of Hyrule Field.

"This is the largest part of Hyrule Field, Link," Rusl continued on. "Up to the far right is the Eldin Bridge. It is the crossing point from the Eldin Province to the Lanayru Province. Up in the Lanayru Province are the Zoras. They are a fish tribe and rely on water and have a large supply of fish. I also must warn you, although Hyrule is a beautiful place, it can be dangerous and there are creatures lurking about to kill you."

As soon as Rusl said that, they heard a screech from above. Rusl looked up and saw a Kargarok heading towards them.

"A Kargarok! Link, get down!" Rusl ordered.

Link did so as Rusl got out a bow and arrow. He fired the arrow and made a direct hit. The Kargarok went down and disappeared. Rusl smiled in victory as Link got up to see the Kargarok.

"You see what I mean Link?" Rusl asked. "You have to watch out. You never know when a creature may come out."

The ride carries on for a while. After traveling through the Lanayru Province, they came to the main entrance of Hyrule Castle Town. The wagon comes across the bridge as two guards greet Rusl and Link. One orders them to halt in which Rusl did.

"State your name and purpose here," the guard ordered.

"My name is Rusl and this is Link. We are here to make a special delivery of Ordon Pumpkins and Cheese. Someone said they were low in supply," Rusl explained.

The guard understood and said, "Let them pass."

The wagon moves on and into the castle town. It stops the town square as Link and Rusl got out of the wagon. Link was looking around the town and could see people rushing around, carrying things, and a small group of singers. Towards the north, he saw Hyrule Castle.

Rusl walks towards Link and says, "Okay Link, I'm going to make my delivery. Feel free to walk around and see the place. But don't do anything stupid."

Link nodded and smiled. Rusl smiled back and went back to the wagon. Link walked away to see the rest of the town. He saw guards marching through the city, on their post, etc. One stand was selling meat, another bread, flowers, and water. All of a sudden, he stopped and looked towards the left.

He saw someone in a cloak running away. Something made him follow that person, but what? He continues to follow the cloaked person and into a strange place. By the looks of the place, no one has been down here before, until now. Link looks around to see the place dark and damp.

"None of us should be wandering around alone," Link heard a voice.

He looks around to see where the voice came from.

"But both of us know why we came here," he heard the voice again. He finally sees the cloaked person walking up to him. "Because we each have something in common."

The voice sounds female as the person raises her right hand. Her hand glowed of the Triforce symbol. Link raises his right hand to see the same Triforce symbol glow.

"Both of us were chosen by the goddesses to bear two of the Triforce powers. You bear the Triforce of Courage as well as I bear the Triforce of Wisdom," said the person. "But who bears the Triforce of Power I don't know. You, Link, have been chosen to protect Hyrule," Link was surprised how this person knew his name. "Yes, I know your name as well you will know mine," the person removes part of her cloak to reveal only her face. "I am Princess Zelda." Link was speechless and then fell to his knees to bow to her. "There is no need to bow to me. For a chosen one like you should know this," Zelda said as Link got up on his knees.

"Hyrule is in danger again. Someone is coming to invade the land and turn it into his own image. Who is this person, I don't know. But you must prevent it from happening. I know this from a dream I had last night. Would you like to hear my dream?" Zelda asked. Link nodded. "Very well. In my dream, dark clouds covered the entire land of Hyrule. I thought it would be the end of the land. But over in the distance, I saw a bright light part the clouds and made them disappear, bringing light back. The light came from a young man holding a sacred sword. And with him was a girl," Zelda explained. "For whatever reason, I feel that you are the young man that parted the dark clouds. I also noted that he wore these clothes."

Zelda walked away and Link followed her. She showed him a green outfit in case in a glass box.

"These are the Hero's Clothes. Legend said that the last hero who saved Hyrule wore these. If you are to save Hyrule, you must wear this clothes and prove that you are a hero."

Link nodded and Zelda put her hand over the glass box. As she moved her hand from left to right, the glass disappeared. Link walked up to the clothes and picked them up. Zelda turned to face away so Link could change.

Out beyond the gate, shadows began moving from tree to tree. The two guards didn't at first until one of them saw something moved behind a tree near them.

"Did you see that?" the guard asked and pointed to the tree.

"See what?" the other asked to see where the guard was pointing.

Back with Link and Zelda, Link was fully dressed in the Hero's Clothes. Zelda came back into the room.

"With these clothes, people will believe you are the next hero to save Hyrule," Zelda said.

We go back to the guards.

"Really, I know I saw something running behind that tree," the Guard 1.

"Yeah right," Guard 2 shook his head and went back to his post.

"I'm serious-," just then, Guard 1 was stabbed in the back by a spear.

"Kyle!" Guard 2 gasped. Guard 1 went down as we see a dark-tanned woman with red hair holding a bloody spear. "GERUDOS!"

Before Guard 2 could run, a spear was thrown at him. Zelda twitched when the spear hit Guard 2. Link was still admiring the Hero's Clothes when Zelda ran to the entrance of the tunnel. The pack of Gerudos began entering Hyrule Castle Town and started terrorizing the town. People were screaming and running around for help and to run away. The Gerudos started breaking windows, destroying stands, everything in their path. One Gerudo threw a bomb into a building and it exploded. The explosion caught Link's attention as he started to wonder what was going on. Zelda ran down to Link and said, "The Castle Town is under attack Link."

Link realized that Rusl was in the Castle Town making a delivery. He started to run towards the exit when Zelda grabbed him.

"Link, I cannot allow you to go up there. It is a likely possibility you will be taken prisoner. Without the proper instruments, you will not be able to escape. I will use my powers to help you escape. But you must save the land of Hyrule from evil. To do this, find the three jewels that will open the door Link; the three jewels of green, red, and blue. You must not fail," Zelda finished.

Link nodded but was confused at Zelda's little riddle. Before he could find out more, Zelda activated the magic power, Farore's Wind. Link was lifted into the air and disappeared.


End file.
